PUNCAKE
by Kei-T Masoharu
Summary: PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE! Kecintaan Kei terhadap puncake membuat Kei memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic tentang puncake ini! Demi membawa virus puncake! PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE! / Puncake to 'I AM WILDCAT' / Chapter 2 update! Sorry for the late update!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE! Kecintaan Kei terhadap puncake membuat Kei memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic tentang puncake ini! Demi membawa virus puncake! PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE!**

Kei: I want da puncake~ Banini puncake~ Eat da puncake~ Eat da puncake~ Puncake puncake puncake! Puncake puncake puncake!

Others: BERISIKKK!

Kei: Sewot? Kei loves puncake!

Kanon: Haishhh -_-

Kei: Fic ini Kei buat khusus untuk menyebarkan virus puncake! Puncake puncake!

Kanon: *tutup telinga*

Kei: Udahan dulu, disclaimer dan warning dan notes! Datanglah!

**Disclaimer: Para vocaloid, utauloid, dan loid lainnya bukan milik Kei. Walau Kei sogok Crypton dan Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya dengan puncake pun tetap gak akan jadi milik Kei.**

**Warning: Virus puncake dimana-mana, gaje, abal, typo, eyd (ejaan yang diawur), author demam puncake, humor garing, de el el**

**Notes: PUNCAKE bukan typo dari PANCAKE, PUNCAKE dibaca PAN-KEIK (dalam Bahasa Indonesia) atau PAN-CAKE (dalam Bahasa Inggris). Banini dibaca BA-NI-NI (dalam Bahasa Indonesia).**

Kei: _Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

Pagi yang cerah di Voisu Gakuen. Sekolah elite yang sangat kaya raya dan memanjakan siswanya dengan fasilitas eksklusif bagaikan bangsawan istana. Murid-muridnya dikenal sangat sopan dan sangat _behave_.

"I wan da puncake! Banini puncake! Eat da puncake! Eat da puncake! Puncake puncake puncake!" nyanyian keras nan cempreng ala seorang _shota_ pisang menggema di kelas. (Len: Aku bukan shota! #lemparRoadRoller)

Ah, coret kata-kata 'sopan' dan '_behave_' barusan.

"AHH! DIAMLAH LEN!" marah Rin kepada kekasihnya, Len.

Sebenarnya, kelas ini awalnya tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi sejak Len mulai sering menyanyikan puncake, suasana kelas ini menjadi ricuh.

"PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE!" hamper 1 kelas meneriakkan nama makanan yang biasanya berbentuk lingkaran dan diberi mentega dan sirup _maple_ itu.

"Kenapa gak _pancake_ aja sih, kenapa mesti pakai puncake?" Tanya seorang cewek dikuncir dua berambut _teal _sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Karena puncake itu lebih funcake dari pancake!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut biru, Kaito. Miku hanya geleng-geleng melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Mari kita dukung GPS! Gerakan Puncake Sedunia!" seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut berteriak dengan toa di lagu Love Is War. Perbuatan itu mendapat jitakan 'mesra' dari seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut juga yang memakai _goggles_ di kepalanya.

"Aku heran, lagu gaje seperti itu kok bisa terkenal ._." ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Luka.

"Oh, ayolah, Luka-sama! Puncake itu luar biasa!" banci kaleng dengan rambut ungu panjang bernama Gakupo ini merayu orang yang dicintainya. Luka hanya sedikit tersipu karena jarak wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah Gakupo.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang guru muda berkacamata memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pa-"

"PUNCAKE!"

"gi…" belum selesai sang guru berbicara, sudah dipotong dengan kata puncake dari para murid lelaki yang sudah hilang akal sehatnya, berganti menjadi akal sakit.

"_SHUT UPPP!_" teriak Gumi, selaku ketua kelas.

"Terima kasih, Nakajima-san. Baiklah, untuk hari ini, kita tidak ada pelajaran. Kita akan belajar membuat kue. Terserah mau kue apa saja. Nanti kita akan berangkat ke supermarket sebentar. Kalian semua bawa uang kan? Nanti akan kami beri uang 50.000 untuk masing-masing anak. Lalu kegiatan memasak akan dimulai secara berkelompok. Kelompok akan ditentukan oleh kepala sekolah nanti. Sekian, silahkan kalian berbaris untuk naik bis ke supermarket." Baiklah, ada beberapa hal gaje. Pertama, sekolah ini kaya sekali hingga 1 murid diberi 50.000. Kedua, ke supermarket saja memakai bis, padahal sudah ada _limousine _pribadi untuk setiap siswa. Ingat, sekolah ini sangat kaya raya. (Kanon: Author gaje! Masa satu persatu naik _limousine_? Macet dong!)

* * *

DI BIS

"I WAN DA PUNCAKE! BANINI PUNCAKE! EAT DA PUNCAKE! PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE!" para anak-anak sarap kembali melanjutkan lagu puncake mereka.

"Astaga, tak bisakah mereka diam?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _cherry _bernama Miki kepada seorang gadis berambut _honey blond_ diikat satu.

"Entahlah, kita pasrah saja. Sepertinya ini salah satu bentuk penyakit kanker yang terbaru." Gadis bernama Lenka itu hanya menghela napas sambil melihat pemuda berambut _honey blond _yang poninya dijepit yang sedang ikut menyanyi lagu puncake.

"Anak-anak, kita sudah sampai. Silahkan ambil barang kalian, jangan ada yang tertinggal. Semua sudah dibawa kan? Jangan lupa dompet dan benda berharga lainnya seperti hp." Kiyoteru-sensei memandu para muridnya yang rata-rata sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan itu.

"YAYYY! BELI BAHAN PUNCAKE!" teriak para laki-laki sambil saling tos satu sama lain.

* * *

DI SUPERMARKET

"Anak-anak, kalian diberi waktu 2 jam untuk berbelanja. (Readers: Lama amat!) Kalau sudah, bayar di kasir sana ya. Saya mau main flappy bird dulu." Guru yang ternyata seorang _gamer _ini membuka somsong glacier pad *nama disamarkan* dan mulai main game burung yang melayang itu. Terbang, melompat, atau melayang? Entahlah. Kei juga tidak tahu #plak

Murid-murid mulai berlarian keliling supermarket untuk belanja. Yang jadi sasaran utama? Tentu saja tepung terigu, telur, mentega, dan bahan-bahan lain untuk membuat puncake. Ternyata, yang cewek juga memutuskan untuk membuat puncake. Secara kue-kue lain lebih susah dibandingkan puncake yang simpel dan enak itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan bahan topping seperti sirup _maple, _mentega, madu, saus blueberry, saus stroberi, pisang, negi (?), es krim, jeruk, ikan tuna (?), terong, cabai _jalapeno _(?), hingga sake (?!). Sempat ada razia murid sebentar karena seorang murid bernama Sakine Meiko yang membeli sake dengan usia yang masih belum mencukupi.

Selesai membeli, mereka mengantri di kasir untuk membayar belanjaan. Kiyoteru-sensei mengatur barisan lagi layaknya anak SMP yang lagi upacara.

"PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE!" murid-murid cowok membawa belanjaan mereka dengan senyum gembira, sangat gembira, sambil menyanyikan lagu puncake yang sepertinya sudah menjadi lagu nasionalisme Voisu Gakuen.

* * *

DI SEKOLAH

Kembali di sekolah, para murid dibawa ke dapur yang elite. Perlengkapannya terbuat dari besi anti karat kualitas tinggi. Ruangannya dilapisi batu kristal, emas, dan berlian. Indah sekali. Lebih mirip seperti ruang foto studio daerah dapur daripada dapur sungguhan. Lalu datanglah sang kepala sekolah, yang tidak lain adalah…

"Kei datang! Apakah Kei telat?" kepala sekolah tersebut tak lain adalah Kei, sang author.

"Gak kok." Kata para murid.

"Sebelum memasak, kita nyanyi dulu yuk! I WAN DA PUNCAKE! BANINI PUNCAKE! EAT DA PUNCAKE! EAT DA PUNCAKE! PUNCAKE! PUNCAKE! PUNCAKE!" sepertinya kepala sekolah ini perlu dites kondisi psikis dan kejiwaannya.

'Kepala sekolahnya aja sarap, apalagi murid-muridnya…' para gadis hanya _facepalm_melihat sang kepala sekolah dan murid lelaki yang melantunkan lagu puncake dengan suara MERDU (baca: MERusak DUnia).

"_Back to the topic. _Kalian siap memasak? Silahkan mulai memasak." Perkataan sang kepala sekolah tersebut menandakan acara memasak sudah dimulai. Para murid mulai memasak puncake.

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: PUNCAKE PUNCAKE! Selesai chapter 1!

Kanon: Fic 'God Forcer' saja belum kelar, ini sudah bikin fic baru.

Kei: Suka-suka Kei kan? Yang penting PUNCAKE! Sore jaa~ Akhir kata…

**Review (2) This Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE! Kecintaan Kei terhadap puncake membuat Kei memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic tentang puncake ini! Demi membawa virus puncake! PUNCAKE PUNCAKE PUNCAKE! / © Puncake to 'I AM WILDCAT'**

Kei: I wan da puncake! Give me da puncake! Banini puncake! Eat da puncake! Banini puncake! Potato puncake! Eat da puncake! Eat da puncake! Puncake puncake puncake! Puncake puncake puncake!

Readers: BERISIKKKK!

Kei: Yang penting puncake! Ah iya, sepertinya sudah banyak yang kena virus puncake ya? Kei senang sekali! #plak kali ini Kei tidak ditemani OC karena mereka sedang cuti, jadi Kei akan sendirian kali ini OwO tapi ada tamu spesial di fic ini! Siapa dia? Lihat aja! Dan… MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATENYA! KEI HABIS KENA WB! QAQ

Readers: *udah pada demo massal*

Kei: *glek* la-langsung aja deh.

**Disclaimer: Para vocaloid, utauloid, dan loid lainnya bukan milik Kei. Walau Kei sogok Crypton dan Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya dengan puncake pun tetap gak akan jadi milik Kei, dan PUNCAKE itu juga bukan milik Kei, tapi milik 'I AM WILDCAT' :D**

**Warning: Virus puncake dimana-mana, gaje, abal, typo, eyd (ejaan yang diawur), author demam puncake, humor garing, de el el**

**Notes: PUNCAKE bukan typo dari PANCAKE, PUNCAKE dibaca PAN-KEIK (dalam Bahasa Indonesia) atau PAN-CAKE (dalam Bahasa Inggris). Banini dibaca BA-NI-NI (dalam Bahasa Indonesia).**

Kei: _Sore jaa! Let's start!_

* * *

Normal POV

"_Back to the topic._Kalian siap memasak? Silahkan mulai memasak." Perkataan sang kepala sekolah tersebut menandakan acara memasak sudah dimulai. Para murid mulai memasak puncake.

"Oh, sebelum itu." Para murid langsung berhenti dari aktifitas mengambil bahan dan menolah ke sang kepala sekolah, Kei.

"Kita kedatangan seorang tamu. Koki puncake datanglah!" Kei menunjuk kearah pintu dan munculah sesosok gadis cantik.

"Hai semua!" sapa gadis itu yang memakai baju ala koki. Dialah Kiriko Alicia, author di fanfiction yang menulis banyak cerita bagus. Dibaca ya ceritanya Alice! #promosi

"Jadi, Kiriko Alicia atau Alice akan mengajari kalian cara yang tepat untuk membuat puncake yang enak, praktis, dan istimewa. Silahkan Alice-_san_!" Kei mempersilahkan Alice berbicara.

"Baik. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, nama saya adalah Kiriko Alicia atau panggil saya Alice dengan embel-embel –_chan, -san, _atau _–sensei_. Saya adalah author di fanfiction seperti Kei, dan penggemar Len x Rin! LEN X RIN _FOREVERRRR_! KYAAAA!" Oke, sang guru sedang berteriak _fangirl _di depan ditatap oleh para murid termasuk Len dan Rin yang merinding bakal dinistakan lagi. #plak

"Lalu, saya akan mengajar kalian cara membuat puncake yang lezat. Semua siap?" Tanya Alice.

"SIAPPPP!" jawab para murid serentak.

"Pertama…" Karena Kei gak bisa masak, Kei skip penjelasannya. #plok

"Alice-_sensei_!" Miku mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, Miku?" Tanya Alice.

"Apakah puncake akan enak jika diberi _negi_?" oh Miku, bisakah kau berbicara satu hari tanpa _negi_?

"Ettou, itu tergantung selera sih, Miku-_chan_." Kata Alice sambil _sweatdrop_, yang dibalas serangkaian o oleh Miku.

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian akhirnya masak puncake semua? Bukannya gak wajib puncake?" Tanya Kei.

"Pingin aja." Jawab sekelas kompak.

"Gini, apa yang membuat kalian tertarik dengan puncake?" Tanya Kei

"Puncake itu enak!"

"Puncake itu lingkaran!"

"Tipisnya puncake mengingatkanku pada dadanya Rin!"

"_URUSAI NAA LEN!"_

"Puncake kalau digigit lembut!"

"Lagunya puncake!"

Dan berbagai jawaban lainnya memenuhi ruangan (?). Oh, dan lihatlah Rin yang kini sedang menonjok Len, pemandangan indah :D. #plak

"Terus, menurut kalian lebih bunda si puncake atau dot di cytus?" Kei rupanya promosi cytus nih… #plak (WARNING: © CYTUS to )

"PUNCAKEE!"

"GAK! DOT DI CYTUS!"

"PUNCAKE DONG!"

"DOT CYTUS LAHH!"

"PUNCAKE!"

"DOT CYTUS!"

"TANYA KEI-_SENSEI _AJA! SENSEI! LEBIH BUNDAR MANA?"

"Bundar topi saya…. Gak lah! Sama-sama, sih." Jawaban kepala sekolah gaje tu sukses membuat para murid naik pitam dan ingin menghajarnya.

"Semua! Tenang dong!" Alice-_sensei _berusaha menenangkan mereka. Kei? Ah.. Dia sedang bermain cytus. Katanya sih mau buat lagu _Precipitation At The Entrance Right Wing Version _level _hard _jadi A. Maklum dia sampai sekarang main lagu itu masih dapat B, lebih jelek dari _Halcyon _yang dapat A.

"Kei-_san! _Kutantang kau!" Kiyo-_sensei _si guru _gamer _rupanya juga senang bermain cytus di _gadget_ kesayangannya.

"Siapa takut? Main _Area 184_ yang level 9." Kei mengganti lagunya ke _Area 184. _Eh, kok malah bahas cytus ya? Lanjut!

"Semua sudah mencampur adonannya? Sekarang, kalian tuangkan ke wajan itu. Sedikit-sedikit sampai cukup banyak dan berbentuk bundar. Seperti ini." Alice-_sensei _mempraktekkan cara menuang adonan ke wajan, diikuti seluruh murid. Tetapi..

"KYAAAA!" Lenka sepertinya menuangkannya terlalu berlebihan hingga adonannya terpancar (?) kemana-mana. Kini wajah dan _apron _yang dikenakan Lenka menjadi penuh adonan.

"Lenka-_san daijoubu?" _Tanya Alice.

"_Da-daijoubu desu, sensei." _balas Lenka.

"Kau menuangkannya terlalu cepat, Lenka-_san._" Alice-_sensei _membantu Lenka membersihkan bajunya.

"Lenka-_chan… _Sini kuajari." Kata seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde _menggunakan jepit.

"Adonanku sudah hampir habis, Rinto-_kun_." Kata Lenka sedih.

"Pakai punyaku saja. Begini caranya." Rinto memegang kedua tangan Lenka dari belakang, dan membuat si gadis _blushing. _Alice-_sensei _pun ikut _blushing_. Rinto membantu Lenka menuangkan adonan ke wajan dengan perlahan.

"EHEM EHEM!"

"CIEEE…."

"SUIT SUIT!"

"_URUSAI NAA!"_

Sorakan murid-murid dan teriakan _tsundere _Rinto makin membuat Alice-_sensei _berteriak ala penggemar.

"KYAA! RINTO X LENKA! KAPAN LEN X RIN?! KYAA!" Alice memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. Len dan Rin langsung merinding.

"Sebentar lagi… Kan aku pembuat skenarionya…" kata Kei enteng, yang sukses membuat seluruh murid _sweatdrop_.

"Mari kita lanjutkan. Lalu, jika adonan mulai terlihat kecokelatan bawahnya, ambil spatula dan balik perlahan-lahan." Alice-_sensei _kembali mempraktekkan cara membalik puncake. _You flip but it flops. YOU FLIP, BUT IT FLOPS! _#abaikan

"Woaa!" puncake yang dibalik Rin ternyata nyasar ke lantai. Mungkin karena tenaganya kayak setan? #digamparRin

"Aduh, Rin. Pelan-pelan baliknya…" Len menghampiri dan mengajarinya seperti Rinto mengajari Lenka.

"KYAAA! LEN X RIN!" sontak, Alice langsung mengambil hapenya dan mengambil foto dari momen tak terlupakan itu. Len dan Rin langsung _blushing, _apalagi teman-teman sekelasnya ikut bersorak-sorak.

"Ah… Bisa dilanjutkan?" Alice-_sensei _menyimpan hapenya dan kembali mengajari mereka.

"Lalu, kalian…"

**(2) Be Continued**

* * *

Kei: Woaa! Maaf jika gaje dan garing dan terlalu pendek! Kei lagi kehabisan ide! Doakan chapter depan tidak segaje chapter ini ya! QAQ Dan waktunya balas review.

* * *

To: Dere Dere 02

Ini udah lanjut, maafkan Kei jika sangat telat! QwQ

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kurotori Rei

Haha! Iya! XD

Arigatou!

Memang! Guru mkkb :v #dilemparkacamata

Ini udah lanjut! Maaf jika sangat sangat telat! QwQ

Gak usah ijin juga gak apa-apa! Kei malah senang!

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Nishiko Yuki

Haha! GPS! XD

Udah lanjut nih! Maaf jika telat! QwQ

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Shiroi No Hikari

Kei gak mau tanggung jawab! XD #dilemparpuncake

Arigatou! Gak usah ijin gak apa-apa.. Kei malah senang! :3

Ini udah update! Maaf jika sangat telat. QwQ

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Kireina

Wahaha! Nanti Kei cobain ya, Kireina-san! XD

Ini udah lanjut! Maaf jika telat. QwQ

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

To: Eleanor Evangelina

Salam PUNCAKE juga!

Arigatou!

Ini udah lanjut! Maaf jika telat. QwQ

Arigatou for reviewing~

* * *

Kei: Sekian! Oh iya, maaf sekali lagi ya jika sangat telat updatenya dan agak gaje nih chapter… Sebelum itu, mari kita dukung GPS! Gerakan Puncake Sedunia! #plak

I wan da puncake! You give da puncake! Give me da puncake! Potato puncake! Banini puncake! Eat da puncake! You lift da puncake! You eat da puncake! Eat da puncake! Puncake puncake puncake! Puncake puncake puncake!

Kei: Akhir kata…

**SALAM PUNCAKE**

**Review (2) This Please…**


End file.
